From Heaven to Hell
by Katzumi Taisho
Summary: [AU][Yaoi][One-shot] Entre el cielo y el infierno existe una delgada línea, cruzala y serás condenado eternamente. #PrimerDesafioRelampagoEsdeFanficsFBP


**Disclaimer: **Death Note no me pertenece es propiedad de Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata asi como B.B le pertenece a Nisio Isin.

* * *

**From Heaven to Hell**

**..·»«·. o ..·»«·..**

**By**

Katzumi Taisho

* * *

One-shot

* * *

Estoy pagando mi condena, no hay peor castigo que mantenerte en mi mente y no poder tenerte entre mis brazos, la última vez que te sostuve en ellos, mis manos se mancharon con tu sangre, tus ojos perdíeron su brillo poco a poco y tú cuerpo se volvió tan frío y sólido cómo piedra…

"Te amo…" fueron tus últimas palabras tan suaves como un murmullo y tan hirientes como la misma flecha que profano tu corazón, ahora podía comprender lo que se sentía, a pesar de que no estoy muerto literalmente, lo estoy por dentro, me duele saber que no volveré a verte, ni probar el sabor dulce de tus labios nunca más…

Aún conservó algunos recuerdos tuyos de las pocas veces en las que nos vimos. Cada vez que pasaba el tiempo contigo me convencía más y más que entre nosotros existía algo especial. Nada más me importaba en realidad, solo quería mantenerme a tu lado, reír de nuestras bromas y tonterías habituales. Cuando estaba a tu lado me sentía completo como si nada más me faltará, solo quería vivir y pasar el resto de mis días contigo, y olvidarme de todo lo demás, te habías convertido en mi obsesión, mi prioridad, aquello que quería ver primero cada mañana y lo último antes de irme a la cama, de ese modo podría memorizar tu apariencía y quizás reencontrarte en mis sueños

La última noche que te ví, se quedó tatuada en mi memoria... Te fui a buscar al parque, tu lugar preferido al que acudias a primera hora de la madrugada. Te encantaba sentarte sobre la rama del árbol más alto, simplemente para contemplar el oscuro firmamento, siempre mirabas la luna y las estrellas, amabas la astrología, además tenías una historia interesante que contar sobre las constelaciones y leyendas sobre cómo se crearon las estrellas más grandes y brillantes del cielo. Yo por mi parte solo me sentaba a tu lado a escuchar cada una de ellas...

Al llegar al lugar te encontre sentado en aquella rama como siempre lo hacías, sujetabas uno de tus bocadillos favoritos, una empanada rellena de mermelada de fresa, y fue ahí cuando note algo distinto en ti. No habías probado aquel bocadillo que sujetabas entre tus manos, normalmente los comías en solo segundos, jamás perdonabas uno de ellos, más sin embargo, solo te mantuviste mirando a la nada como si algo te preocupará.

— Beyond, ya estoy aquí — te llamé esperando averiguar que era lo que te sucedía comenzaba a preocuparme.

Al escuchar mi nombre giraste la cabeza en mi dirección y después bajaste de aquel árbol de un salto, para acercarte a mi de forma apresurada. Te detuviste justo enfrente mío y bajaste la mirada, pude verte empuñar tus manos y rechinar los dientes, fuese lo que fuese que ibas a decirme te molestaba y era difícil para ti.

— Light — finalmente reuniste las agallas y levantaste la mirada para mirarme directamente a los ojos — Hay algo importante que debo decirte, supongo que ya debes saberlo o al menos ya lo habías sospechado...

La intriga estaba matandome lo primero que vino a mi mente fue el pensamiento de que Beyond se había enamorado de alguien más, temía que estuvieses a punto de lastimarme no sé si mi corazón podría soportarlo.

— Se que todo este tiempo has estado ocultando algo, algo que hasta el día de hoy por miedo has evitado decirme, pero debes saber que no eres el único con secretos... — seguiste diciendo y de pronto mis ojos observaron como una extraña aura roja comenzó a salir de tu cuerpo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tu aspecto había cambiado dejándome completamente perplejo.

Frente mi ya no veía a un humano de tu cabeza habían salido un par de cuernos, de tu espalda un par de enormes a las parecidas a las de un murciélago, de tus manos garras y una larga cola se enroscó en tu cintura la cual terminaba en punta. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de lo que eras en realidad, el porque de tus ojos rojos, debí haberlo deducido antes ningun humano poseia tal color de orbes, no supe que decir ante eso.

— ¿Decepcionado? — me preguntaste, seguramente esperando mi rechazo, eso hubiese sido lo mejor para ambos, pues éramos demasiado diferentes y eso así que lo nuestro se volviera complicado, por no decir imposible, pero aunque ya tenía una buena razón para hacerlo con tan solo pensarlo mi corazón ardía como si fuese a quemarse en pedazos.

— ¿Porque lo estaría? — trate de mostrarme despreocupado ante tí.

No podía culparte de haberme ocultado ser un demonio, puesto que yo también te oculte mi verdadera naturaleza por miedo a tu rechazo de igual forma. Dejé caer el ramo de rosas al suelo y cerré mis ojos, en ese instante un par de hermosas alas blancas salieron de mi espalda y una aureola apareció por encima de mi cabeza. Así es por el contrario a ri yo era un ángel celestial que había sido enviado a la Tierra para erradicar al mal, y aunque eso debería convertirnos a ambos en enemigos, lo cierto es que yo no podía odiarte por más que quisiera, tenía la certeza que detrás de ese maligno aspecto los momentos que ambos compartimos habían sido sinceros..

Sin hacerte esperar mucho te aproximaste hacía mí y me envolviste entre tus brazos mientras mis alas angelicales te rodearon de una forma protectora. Me miraste a los ojos y acariciaste mi mejilla con suavidad, ambos estábamos tan cerca del otro que podíamos sentir nuestros alientos mezclarse, era obvio que lo que sentíamos era mutuo.

— Entonces... ¿No te molesta? — me cuestionaste sin dejar de mirarme, como si esperarás mi aprobación.

— Para nada, a pesar de todo, no puedo dejar de sentir lo que siento por ti — confesé dejando que las palabras y mis sentimientos no solo fluyeran de mi corazón sino de mi alma, pues finalmente había encontrado a mi otra mitad, mi complemento mis alas podían sentirlo, si estuviese equivocado estás se hubiesen debilitado, pues las alas de un ángel celestial no podían ser tocadas por cualquiera solo por su verdadera alma gemela.

— Estás consciente de que esto está estrictamente prohibido ¿Cierto? —

Sabías que era demasiado peligroso si alguien llegaba a enterarse de ello y a pesar de que sabía que me amabas intentabas alejarme de ti para protegerme, pero yo no pensaba ceder me mantendría en mi postura, pues desde que te conocí perdí el interés de aquella guerra interminable que había entre la luz y la oscuridad, después de todo ambos éramos ángeles, lo único que nos diferenciaba era nuestra forma de actuar y de pensar, pero a final de cuentas todos éramos ángeles.

— Lo se BB pero no me importa, yo te amo y por tí sería capaz de afrontarlo todo — te respondí de forma decidida, sin apartarme de ti ni un poco, no dejaría que nada ni nadie nos separarà aunque eso significará tener que ser expulsado del cielo y vivir contigo en la Tierra hasta el fin de nuestros días.

— Eres un tonto — me reprochaste sabiendo lo testarudo y obsesivo que podía volverme cuando se me metía una idea a la cabeza, pero finalmente accediste y terminaste besando mis labios dejándote llevar por el amor y la lujuria retenida de hace meses.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía es que estábamos siendo observado por uno de tus antiguos camaradas y en el momento en que te separaste de mí, este sacó un arco y una flecha y te disparó como consecuencia de tu alta traición hacía el Reino de las tinieblas

Corrí al observar como tú cuerpo se desplomaba lentamente en el aire y te sujete entre mis brazos antes de que tocaras el suelo. Fue ahí cuando me sonreìste y me confesaste tus sentimientos, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas no pude hacer nada más que mantenerme a tu lado a esta el último de tus momentos, cuando te convertiste en cenizas y fuiste arrastrado por el viento, separandote de mí por completo.

— ¡BEYOND! — grité con todo el dolor de mi corazón, notando como mis alas blancas se caían a pedazos y unas cadenas negras parecidas a lazos creados de sombras me sujetaron firmemente, ni siquiera me moleste en luchar, ya había perdido, la fuerza, los ánimos vivir, sin tí mi amado Beyond ya nada valía pena para mi, ya nada tenia sentido para mí, tú te habías vuelto la motivación de mi existir, mi felicidad, mi todo.

Así fui arrastrado hasta lo más recóndito del infierno, en dónde fui juzgado y condenado por Lucifer. Día a día era torturado sin descanso, pero para mí no existia peor condena que tener que pasar una eternidad sin tí..

* * *

**Gracias por leer**

*·º·*·º·*

*** ).·.·)**

**(.·*»— — **Katzumi Taisho


End file.
